


Happy Halloween

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Happy halloween, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Reader and her boyfriend is at her parents house for the Halloween weekend. Said boyfriend is not amused.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)

“You do realise the ridiculous irony in all this, right?”

You glared at the man on your old childhood bed as you kept massaging the cinnamon scented body butter onto your legs.  
The increasingly cold weather was absolute hell on your skin. 

Your put your hair up in a messy bun and buttoned the last hole in one of Dean’s shirts that you had claimed as your sleeping attire for the night.  
“Oh come on!”, he exclaimed “we left Sam alone to fight real monsters to, what? Hang around with your family and _pretend to be_ monsters?”

He slumped back against the pillows with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest  
“This holiday is bs, and you know it”

You stopped in the doorway to the bathroom for a second, fixing Dean with a glare that shot daggers before primly putting your toothbrush between your teeth and slamming the door behind you.

You bit back the angry growl that threatened to rise up your throat. Of course you agreed with him about the laughable notion of Halloween but this wasn’t about that. This was the two of you taking a weekend to visit your childhood home and for once spend some quality time with your family. You rarely got to see them; the more you stayed away the safer they’d be- and it had almost been a year since the last time you saw them.

You spat and rinsed before splashing your face with cold water, trying to calm down before inhaling deeply, steadying yourself, and opening the door.  
The room was dark save for the warm glowing light coming from the balcony outside your window. Dean was on the bed with an apologetic grin crooking his handsome features. Your eyebrows drew together high on your forehead as you blinked outside, your gaze falling on the small lit jack-o’-lanterns placed on the white wooden railing.  
“Dean..”

When you turned back he’d made a mess of the covers trying to get under them, his clothes strewn on the floor. He looked up at you with a glint in his eye and his right arm spread out in an inviting gesture. The warm orange light from the flames danced and licked up and down his face, casting shadows in the beginning lines and turning his shamrock eyes into something almost chartreuse.  
“I’m sorry I was a whiny bitch…”, he drawled “..but you know I hate leaving Sam to fend for himself..”

A fond smile danced over your lips as he added “..the little shit”, at which you laughed before jumping onto the bed right next to him with an impish grin on your face.  
“What?”

“I should’ve known that’s what this was about. You’re such a mother hen”, you giggled, swatting him playfully with a pillow before laying down and snuggling up at the crook of his shoulder.

Dean let out an indignant huff  
“Am not”

You barked a laugh so loud it eased up his disgruntled expression and he offered you a small smile before turning on his side to scoop you up and pull you close to him. You let out a pleased sigh as the warmth of him seeped through the thin layer of your shirt and he began peppering your neck with slow, soft kisses. You opened your eyes towards the ceiling, letting your gaze follow the dancing shadows the jack-o’-lanterns cast.  
“Happy Halloween..”, he breathed underneath your ear.

You laughed, biting his forearm playfully before turning around in his arms to face those emerald eyes that were currently sparkling with mirth.  
“You’re such a cheeseball”


End file.
